The Laughing Kitsune
by Juubi no Fenikkuso
Summary: Naruto ran from Konoha after a disturbing incident, years later Konoha needs accomplished ninja, so they send a group to find the expert hunter nin The Laughing Kitsune. Super Naruto, Strong Naruto, Hunter Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The Laughing Kitsune

XxX

A Naruto Fanfiction

XxX

Chapter One: The Mission

XxX

A/N Well just looking over the Fanfiction selection I noticed that there are very few Naruto hunternin stories, so I decided to start my own, as an author I'm just going to work on fanfictions that are lacking in numbers.

The Sandaime Hokage looked at his 4 best Jonin, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Maito Gai.

Kakashi was one of Konoha's greatest assets. He knew over 1,000 ninjutsus and had a Sharingan eye he received from a teammate, Obito Uchiha before he died. Kakashi was also in possession of the dog summoning contract. He was the sensei of team seven

Asuma was the Sandaime's son and Konoha's only experienced wind user. He smokes cigarettes and was the sensei of team ten.

Kurenai was Konoha's genjutsu mistress and considered by the men to be "The Ice Queen of Konoha. She is the sensei of team eight.

Maito Gai was Konoha's self-proclaimed green beast and the greatest taijutsu user in the village. He is the instructor of team nine

Very satisfied in himself for his choices in teams the Sandaime blew a smoke ring in the air from his pipe. "I am sending you and your teams on a very important mission, you are to find this man and bring him to Konoha do not use extreme force." The Sandaime handed each Jonin a copy of a page in the bingo book.

Alias: Laughing Kitsune

Name: Unknown

Gender: Male

Rank: A (Borderline S)

Hair Color: Unknown

Eye Color: Unknown (Suspected to be red)

Village: None

Status: Active

Height around 6 ft

Designation: Elite Hunter nin

Summons: has been reported traveling with a large fox suspected to be a familiar(read: Inuzuka)

Taijutsu: (Above average) (Drunken Fist Style)

Genjutsu: (Master) only has been recorded once target was in comatose for several weeks.

Ninjutsu: (Master) has invented several techniques and is considered a charka powerhouse.

Kenjutsu: (Master) proficiently wields one or two swords. **DO NOT Repeat Do Not engage him in a sword battle.**

Weakness: Unusual aversion to bright lights.

Personality: Unknown

Other Notes: The LK(Laughing Kitsune) has never graduated from any shinobi academy and is therefore not a missing nin. He works for any village or company if they will pay his fee. (Note Current fee for missions by the Laughing Kitsune are 25,000 Ryo for a B-class mission, 100,000 Ryo for an A-class mission, and 250,000 for S-class mission.) He has never failed a mission. If you wish to locate the Laughing Kitsune for a mission look for popular music bars, he uses Bunshins and genjutsu to show incredible events while playing songs. **IS THE GREATES KNOWN HUNTER NIN IN THE WORLD.** Can makes poisons that only Tsunade of the Sanin can cure. When asked to permanently join a ninja village he always replies with the same answer, "If up to 4 of your jonin can beat me in a challenge of my choosing I will." None have succeeded. He has never had any visible injuries upon returning from missions.

He can find anyone.

Known Mission Record

B-Rank 117

A-Rank 56

S-Rank 37

Do not attempt to engage earning his ire toward your village is something you seriously don't want to do.

(End of article)

A silence descended upon the croup of five.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke up, "What exactly do you want us to do?"

The old fire shadow leaned back into his seat and sighed, "I want you four to take your teams locate the Laughing Kitsune and bring him in tell him that I am requesting a mission. When he arrives I am going to ask him to permanently join Konoha" All seven of the Jonins' eyes widened.

It was Asuma who spoke up this time. "Dad you want us to beat the Kitsune in a challenge he chooses?"

"Yes the wizened Hokage stated, "You four have one week to prepare for this mission inform your teams and work on your teamwork you'll need it. Oh and be here at 8:00 A.M. in one week, Kakashi if you are late you're going to be in a world of pain, the Laughing Kitsune could be an asset to Konoha especially with the Chunin Exams coming up. If we get him to take on students we could have a very promising future ANBU team. Dismissed."

The four somber elite ninjas left through the door.

The Third Hokage looked at a picture on his desk '_Naruto I wish you were here'_

Asuma walked into training ground ten. Shikamaru was lying on his back watching the clouds; Chouji was sitting next to Shikamaru eating a bag of potato chips. Ino was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed.

"Guys we got a mission in one week until then you have time off." stated Asuma in his usual relaxed manner.

"What's the mission Asuma-sensei" Ino questioned.

"Catch" Asuma tossed a scroll to Shikamaru, because he was laying down it bonked him on the head.

"Damn that wasn't needed" Shikamaru whined. Chouji had choked on a chip laughing.

Shikamaru read over the scroll, "Troublesome", was the only thing he said.

"Yahoo!" Kiba exclaimed a mission where we just go to music spots I'm so in!"

"Now Kiba" Kurenai lectured "The Laughing Kitsune is no laughing matter, ", ignoring the really lame oxymoron she continued on "we have to be careful on this mission."

"Understood Kurenai-sensei" Shino's ever present monotone spoke.

"Right Kurenai-sensei" Hinata chirped in.

"Anyway you guys have the rest of the week off no slouching around though I expect you to train and Kiba if you peek in the Hot springs again I will hurt you" she warned.

"Got it Kurenai-sensei" Kiba gulped nervously.

"Guys mission one week." Kakashi told his team and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Man I hate those potential-less brats' _the lazy jonin sighed, _Maybe I can work with the Laughing Kitsune seems like my kinda guy maybe he likes Icha Icha…' _ The cycloptic ninja let out a perverse giggle, unfortunately for him he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the pole right in his way "SLAM" '_ow'_

"LEE, NEJI, TENTEN, WE HAVE A MOST YOUTHFUL MISSION WE WILL BE WORKING WITH YOUR CLASSMATES AND THEIR SENSEIS IN ORDER TO FIND THE MOST YOUTHFUL LAUGHING FOX SO THAT WE MAY GET HIM TO FAN HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH IN KONOHA."

"YOSH THAT SOUNDS MOST YOUTHFULE GAI-SENSEI

"LEE'

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI?"

"YES LEE?"

"THIS SPANDEX IS PINCHING MY ASS"

With the other two members of team Gai Tenten was wondering ho she got paired up with these fools and Neji was look at Tenten's boobs

'_hehe_' Neji thought,' _without pupils she doesn't know I'm looking, HYUUGA"S ROCK!!!_'

Meanwhile somewhere in the recently liberated country of Wave the Laughing Kitsune had a sneezing fit while tuning his guitar.

"Something wrong kid?" Momochi Zabuza asked.

"Someone is talking about me this won't end well."

"Just what we need more trouble!" annoyed Haku added

A/N whew first chapter's done not much action or none at all, but I needed a good set up. Anyway read and review it's what keeps the chapters coming. Ja Ne!


	2. What Every Plot Needs Polls!

**SORRY NOT A CHAPTER**

A/N Due to nearly pissing myself at the number of review alerts I am goin to make a couple polls here fro naruto's weapon and girl, I am also going to be working on a Naruto puppet master story on the side .

**Naruto's Weapon**

Katana

Zanboukto(SP?)(Think Zabuza's Head cleaver

ANBU sword(Nodachi)

Whip/Spear ( A whip that when charged with chakra can become sharp and strong as steel)

Bo-staff

Claws

**Pairing**

Hinata

Sakura

Anko

Kurenai

Ino

Yuugao(once again SP?)

Tenten

Temari

Kyuubi

Yugito

NOT HINABI OR MOEGI CLEARLY UNDERAGE

Harem is possible but could prove troublesome to story line may be able to work around it I don't know yet. If you want harem vote fro a minimum of 4 girls.

(if there is anything I forgot please inform me questions comments concern just leave in a review)


	3. Chapter 2 The Search

The Laughing Kitsune

xXx

Chapter 2: the search.

xXx

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything else in this story that I not an OC

xXx

A/N well I bet most of you are wondering why I pretty much ignored team seven, well quite simply I didn't want to do a Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke team or using Hanabi, but I haven't thought of anyone else to use so Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura it is (SSS) Moving on, the other two stories I'm going to be working on are a Naruto puppet master story and a Naruto necromancer story.

Here are the current poll standings (Voting ill be closed after chapter 4)

_**Harem **_9

_**No Harem **_7

_**Pairing**_**(If harem wins I will use top four leaders)**

Anko 8

Kyuubi 6

Yugito 6

Kurenai 5

Yuugao 4

Hinata 4

Ino 3

Temari 2

Tenten 1

Shizune 1

No one else has been voted for.

_**Weapon**_

Nodachi/ANBU Sword 5

Bo-staff 3

Katana 2

Zanboukto 2

Claws 2

Whip /Spear 1

**A leader is someone who takes the most blame and the least credit.**

Now on with the story…..

"Later Kitsune and thanks for all your help." said Zabuza as he shook hands with The Laughing Kitsune.

After shredding Gato's entire company and training with Zabuza and Haku the LK had left Wave Country in their capable hands. He knew trouble was brewing for him. He sent some of his Fox summons to find out why they had recently reported back and the news was unfortunate to say the least. Konoha was going to be sending their best and brightest to bring him in.

Obviously he had to do something about that, He valued his freedom and didn't like being set up, and being Konoha's Jinchurriki he didn't have any plans to go back there especially after what those _things _did to his only friend……..

_**The Bane of all ninjas, No not the in-grown toe nail**_……**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!!!**

_Naruto was running, why? Because people were trying to kill him of course! It's not like this is some kind of horrible thing that most people would be sent to hell for… Oh wait you use the actual justice system. Peeshaw not like we need that in Konoha. _

_Naruto was however in this case not alone, with him he had a small girl, then again he was pretty small himself. _

"_Come on Mikomi -chan we can't let them catch us, I can't lose you too." _

_As luck or rather a lack there of would have it they were chased down an alleyway. "We got you now Demon!" one of the villagers shouted. 'No I can't let them hurt my nee-chan.' "BACK OFF YOU MEANIES _(remember Naruto is 6 at this time why I haven't mentioned that already I may never know.) _This only served to make them angrier. They advanced upon the helpless children. 'Inu-san please get here soon.'_

"_Look what we have here a demon and its friend. Let's get rid of 'em."  
They moved toward Naruto and Mikomi. Naruto immediately moved in front of Mikomi. A kunai flew from the crowd directly into Naruto's leg. Falling over to the ground Naruto saw the villagers and shinobi surround him and Mikomi. The mob gave vile smile and proceeded to stab, beat, scratch, punch, kick, and slash at him as he cried out in pain. Through great effort Naruto looked over to see Mikomi getting the same treatment as him. Since they were close to each other he reached out with an arm barely held on to his body and gave her a sad smile. She opened her beautiful green eyes; her once glossy black hair was stained red. "Naruto-kun please live well" it came out as little more than a whisper, but he heard it and his heart sank to the pit of his soul. He sat there the beating of the villagers seeming more and more distant all he could do was see her face her perfect face. "MIKOMI-CHAN!!!" He roared as her once beautiful perfect smash was destroyed. "You-you BASTARDS" A column or red charka encircled Naruto; the nearest civilians were turned to ash. He stood up and roared with a pain unheard of by any being ever to exist, well save for the one in his stomach. He leaped forward slashing with his new claws and fully healed arms ripping through the mob as though it were nothing but tissue paper, ninja and civilian alike fell to his hand the few remaining ones were frozen in place they're once arrogant self righteous faces now turned to shock and unimaginable fear. In under thirty seconds the entire crowd was nothing but corpses, dismembered limbs, and a stain in the alleyway. Naruto looked back to find the shattered remains of the only person he ever really cared about. Tears streamed from his now slitted eyes as he watched her mangled corpse just lay there. He had to get out of there he couldn't stay in Konoha and be abused or let anyone else get hurt or killed just for being a kind person. So he did the only logical thing he ran. He ran past the snoozing guards by their station he ran through the fabled forest of Konoha he ran until he could run no more. He found a cave and promptly passed out._

_-Mindscape-_

"_**Naruto-kun" **__a beautiful girl with a perfect figure and red hair looked at him from behind a huge cage, __**"We need to talk"**_

**Flashback no jutsu kai!**

Naruto snapped out of his painful trip down memory lane, as he neared his destination. He smirked it was the biggest bar in all of fire country and the third largest in the world. This was his new gig. Music was how he threw away his emotions, a very useful skill for a ninja.

He went to the back and gave the password that designated him as the new band, the bouncer let him in without any trouble. Naruto went to the dressing room and looked in the mirror; a masked face looked back at him. That was the biggest tip of about him. He was the only ninja in the Elemental countries with a fox mask. The most enduring trait about his mask was that it would take three kages to pull it off it was part of his charka as all his clothes were.

Pulling a hooded sweatshirt from a storage seal he prepared his instruments and walked out to the stage, it was a full house tonight. He could clearly see the konoha shinobi watching him from the back. He decided to give them a little show, he made a single seal and several copies of him appeared. They each moved to an instrument. On a mental cue they all started playing _Eye of the Tiger_

_Risin' up back on the streets _

_Did my time took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

All the while during the song there is an incredibly complex genjutsu showing the Yondaime growing up.

_So many times it happens too fast you trade your passion for glory._

The Yondaime's teammates died around him with a tear in his eye and a determined look he slew his comrades' killer.

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight to keep them alive._

_It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger_

The Yondaime became a jonin with his own team a picture of them is shown.

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds until we take to the street_

_For we kill with the skill to survive_

The Yondaime ripped through the Iwa lines killing hundreds of ninjas

_It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger_

_Risin' up straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

The Yondaime stood atop the head of Gamabunta staring down the Kyuubi no Kitsune his cloak waving in the wind.

_It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger_

_The Eye of the Tiger_

_The Eye of the Tiger_

_The Eye of the Tiger_

_The Eye of the Tiger._

The Yondaime fell from Gamabunta as the Kyuubi was destroyed… Well its body at least

The crowd roared with applause Naruto took a bow and his clones dispersed. _'That was relaxing'_

The Konoha shinobi stood speechless. The raw intensity of his jutsu was incredible if that could be used in combat….

'_What power I could use that to kill my brother' _Sasuke

'_Now that's a sensei this guy is the greatest animal user in the world I gotta get him to train me' _Kiba

'_Sensei, Obito, Rin I miss you all so much.' _Kakashi

'_That kind of power could be troublesome in the wrong hands, catchy song though. _Shikamaru

'_He is so KAWWAI I wonder if he likes weapons'_ Tenten

'_Danzou-sama must be informed'_ Sai

'_Wow he's strong_' Sakura

'_What a hunk' _Ino

'_I wonder if he can cook_' Chouji

'_Damn that's strong' _Asuma

'_Yosh!! His flames of youth burn brightly!! _Gai/Lee

'_Didn't think someone without a village could be that strong' _Neji

'_He must be controlled by the Hyuugas'_ Hinata

'_His charka is incredible' _Shino

'_I couldn't dispel that genjutsu, I wonder what's behind the mask' _Kurenai

Naruto slipped out the back when he sensed two powerful charka sources S-class easily. '_Finally a chance to try my new jutsu' _He cursed as not only the S-class sources followed him, but the Konoha shinobi did as well. He went a bit farther forward and landed in a clearing. The S-class sources landed in front of him.

'_Kuso _' Kakashi thought angrily as he led his forces toward the Laughing Kitsune. '_There is something big ahead' _Kakashi and the others arrived outside the clearing in the trees to see three figure, the Laughing Kitsune and two others in black cloaks with red clouds on them '_Fuck me'_

A/N Well everyone I finally finished this chapter and I have never done a chapter in more then one sitting. That's all I got Ja Ne


End file.
